deadoralivefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rig
|japanese_name= リグ (Rigu) |image1= Img-rig.png |caption1= Rig w Dead or Alive 6 |title2= Grywalna postać |full_name= Nieznane |also_known_as= Wojownik bez przeszłości (DOA5) Kopnięcia prawdy i fałszu (DOA6) |other_names = Victor Donovan Jr. (gdy jego umysł jest pod kontrolą) |first_appearance= Dead or Alive 5 (2012) |martial_art= Samouk taekwondo |place_of_birth= Kanada |nationality= Kanadyjczyk |age = Nieznany (prawdopodobnie po dwudziestce) |status= Żywy |personal_alignment= Dobry Zły, ale bez przekonania (gdy jego umysł jest pod kontrolą) |species= Człowiek |gender= Mężczyzna ( ) |height= 185 cm (6' 1") |weight= 87 kg (191 lbs.) |measurements= B106 W85 H97 cm (B42" W33" H38") |eye_color= Jasnobrązowe |hair_color= Ciemnobrazowe |occupations= MIST agent (nieświadomie) |former_occupations= Główny inżynier na platformie wydobywczej |alignments= MIST (nieświadomie) |former_alignments= DIG |hobbies= Spędzanie czasu po pracy w barze. |food_and_drink= Piwo |relatives= Victor Donovan (prawdopodobnie ojciec) |friends= Bass Armstrong |rivals= Bass (na początku przyjaźnie, później nieświadomie), Christie, Jann Lee, Hayate, Kasumi |japanese= Hiroki Tōchi |english= Liam O'Brien (DOA5) Kyle Hebert (DOA6) }} Rig jest pracownikiem platformy wydobywczej praktykującym taekwondo. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w Dead or Alive 5 (2012), wraz z drugą nową postacią o imieniu Mila. Człowiek, który od najmłodszych lat pracował na platformie wydobywczej, nie znając swego pochodzenia ani prawdziwego imienia. Historia Dzieciństwo Jak dotąd, nieznane są losy Riga z czasów dzieciństwa. Prawdopodobnie większość swego życia spędził na platformie wydobywczej, która z czasem stała się jego domem i na niej właśnie zaczął trenować taekwondo. Piąty turniej i M.I.S.T. Na początku Dead or Alive 5, Rig pracuje na platformie wydobywczej, której właścicielem jest organizacja DOATEC wraz z Bassem, z którym często funduje sobie przyjacielskie sparingi. Po pewnym czasie spotyka na platformie Christie, która sprawia wrażenie jakby wiedziała coś o przeszłości Riga. Następnie w Barze Taylora Rig wplątuje się w pojedynek z Jann Lee i z Eliotem po tym jak Jann prowokuje Brada Wonga. Rig zwycięża obu przeciwników. Niedługo po tym Rig spotyka klona Kasumi błądzącego po platformie w poszukiwaniu Alpha-152. Próbuje ją zatrzymać, ale zostaje pokonany. W końcu, w ostatnim rozdziale fabularnym, okazuje się, że Rig pracuje MIST. Gdy Hayate i Ayane infiltrują laboratorium na platformie, zostają zaatakowani przez Riga. Rig zostaje pokonany, ale udaje mu się pojmać Hayate i reaktywaować Projekt Epsilon. Po pewnym czasie gdy przybywa prawdziwa Kasumi i odnajduje Hayate, Rig wyzywa ja na pojedynek, który przegrywa. Po tej porażce cofa się do krawędzi platformy i rzuca się w dół. Jeśli po skończeniu trybu fabularnego poczekamy na koniec napisów, dowiadujemy się, że Rig w istocie jest synem Donovana. Rig przekazuje ojcu, że rezultaty są lepsze niż oczekiwali i że można rozpocząć Fazę 4. Na koniec rozmowy stwierdza, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Szósty turniej Platforma należąca do DOATEC, na której wcześniej Rig pracował jako główny inżynier, została zniszczona w trakcie piątego turnieju. Jako, że była ona jego domem od dzieciństwa, nie mając się gdzie podziać i nie znając swoich korzeni Rig postanawia przeprowadzić się do Nowego Jorku na zaproszenie Bassa. Wrzucony w zupełnie nową rzeczywistość bez pracy i konkretnego celu, zaczyna czuć znurzenie z powodu nadmiaru wolnego czasu, którego nie ma jak spożytkować. Gdy w mieście pojawia się Zack w poszukiwaniu zawodników do następnego turnieju, Rig postanawia zaangażować się podziemne walki uliczne by odreagować stres. Udaje mu się pośrednio doprowadzić do zmotywowania Diego by zapisał się na szósty turniej, oskarżając go o tchórzostwo i wdając się z nim w bójkę. W trakcie wielkiego otwarcia szóstego turnieju, pojawia się Chrisite i aktywuje drugą osobowość Riga - Donovana Juniora. Od tego momentu Rig zaczyna wywabiać wojowników ninja z ukrycia, realizując w ten sposób dalsze plany organizacji M.I.S.T. Tym razem nie uczestniczy w samym turnieju. Opis postaci Wygląd :Sprawdź również: Kostiumy Riga Rig jest dwudziestoparoletnim wysokim mężczyzną o kaukazkiej urodzie, z mocno zarysowaną szczęką i przystojną, aczkolwiek "grubo ciosaną" twarzą. Ma szczupła budowę ciała z wyraźną muskulaturą i całkiem sporą ilością tatuaży pokrywających głównie jego ramiona i ręce oraz tułów. Włosy koloru ciemnobrązowego ma wygolone bardzo krótko, z kilkoma wyciętymi liniami zaczynającymi się od czoła. Oczy koloru jasnobrązowego wyglądają trochę asymetrycznie przy odpowiednim kącie patrzenia, ze względu na rozcięcie nad prawym okiem. Jego podstawowy strój jest taki sam w piątej i w szóstej części i jest to ciemnoszara kamizelka z kapturem i rozpiętym przodem ukazująca jego nagi tors oraz luźne, powycierane jasne spodnie z charakterystycznymi, luźno zwisającymi szelkami. Strój uzupełniają opaski na nadgarstki oraz skórzany pas z niewielką saszetką nad prawym biodrem. Jego pozostałe stroje najczęściej są połączeniem stylu ulicznego z nutką łobuzerskiego akcentu. W Dead or Alive 6 okazuje się, że w momencie zmiany osobowości na Donovana Jr. w jego oczach pojawia się czerwony przebłysk. Osobowość Rig sprawia wrażenie wyluzowanego, lubiecego dobrze się zabawić gościa. Po bójce z Bassem Armstrongiem (którą zaczął Bass, sprowoklowany komentarzem Riga o tym, jak bezsensowne według niego jest zabieranie ze sobą motocykla na środek oceanu), Rig stwierdza, że skoro już się nieźle rozgrzali to czas skoczyć do baru i zaprasza Bassa na drinka, pokazując, że nie chowa urazy. Śmieje się serdecznie, gdy jeszcze trochę zirytowany Bass próbuje strzepnąć jego rękę z ramienia. Pokazuje również swoją lojalność względem współpracowników, gdy ryzykując własnym życiem, ratuje ich w momencie gdy platforma DIG zostaje zniszczona. Przed szóstym turniejem, gdy dowiaduje się odmownej odpowiedzi Diego na zaproszenie Zack'a, postanawia sprawić by zmienił zdanie. W trakcie krótkiej rozmowy prowokuje Diego i w końcu dochodzi do pojedynku, który wygrywa Rig. Dzięki temu Diego postanawia wypłynąć na szerokie wody i zapisać się do turnieju, co sprawia, że Zack wychodzi z dołka emocjonalnego. Na końcu Rig wygląda na wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowanego z faktu, iż jego działania doprowadziły do sytuacji, w której wszystkie strony są zadowolone. Jednak niezależnie od swej wyluzowanej natury Rig skyrwa w sobie swoje mroczne, które jest zaangażowane w nieetyczne eksperymenty MIST. Jego mroczna strona zdaje się całkowicie lojalna względem nikczemnych planów Donovana i odgrywa znaczącą rolę w pochwyceniu Hayate oraz odnowieniu projektu Epsilon. Oczywiste wydaje się również zaangażowanie mrocznego Riga w projekt Phase 4. Z czasem okazuje się, że jego podwójna osobowość jest wynikiem prania muzgu, a jego mroczna strona jest zaprogramowana i w jakiś sposób aktywowana w dowolnym momencie przez Christie. Etymologia "Rig" to tak naprawdę pseudonim nadany mu przez kumpli z platformy wydobywczej ze względu na ilość czasu spędzanego przez niego na platformie, którą po angielsku zwyczajowo nazywa się "oil rig". Relacje z innymi postaciami Christie NIe jest to do końca wyjaśnione, lecz wygląda na to że Rig i Christie poznali się już wcześniej. Christie w pewnym momencie zwraca uwagę na to jak bardzo Rig wyrósł, co sugeruje, że znała go gdy był młodszy. Christie approaches Rig while he is busy at work and he forcefully shooed her away, citing the danger of the work environment. However, Rig doesn't seem to have any memory of meeting her before and, when Rig points this out, Christie neither confirms nor denies ever meeting him. They appeared later on to have a work-related relationship, both working under Donovan's orders. As seen in the final moments of Dead or Alive 5, they both fight against Kasumi in order to prevent her from destroying Alpha-152. In Dead or Alive 6, it is revealed that Christie effectively acts as Rig's handler, and that she acts as the trigger for Rig's darker personality to come out. Bass Armstrong It seems that Rig and Bass work together on the same oil platform located offshore. Although, they seem to get into fights - mostly due to Bass' quick temper and Rig's playful humor - they also appear to get along very well. During the story, the oil platform catches fire which Rig and Bass work together to escort other workers to safety and prevent the fire. They share a full alliance that shares two tag team-ups in tag battle. During Dead or Alive 6, after his “home”, DIG was destroyed due to his involvement with M.I.S.T. and where the organization had been hiding in the first place, Bass let Rig stay in his home. When Bass and Tina were having a wrestling match, he rooted for Bass, and later watched as Tina invited Honoka up for a round. Unfortunately, their friendship did not last long when Rig was triggered into a brainwashed state by Christie while he was in the middle of cheering the opening of the sixth tournament. Victor Donovan Rig is Donovan's possible son, although not much is shown about their relationship. "Donovan Jr." is revealed to be his programmed identity when brainwashed, making it ambiguous as to whether he is actually related to Donovan. As Victor Donovan Jr., he is shown to be loyal to Donovan's schemes and willing to carry out his dirty work, but with this being due to mind control it seems likely that Donovan merely views Rig as yet another pawn to exploit in order to achieve his goals. Jann Lee Rig stopped Jann Lee from fighting Brad in Taylor's Bar at the DIG oil platform. Jann Lee saw him as a real fighter, and challenged him to a match, from which Rig emerged the winner. Jann Lee seems to hold a grudge for his loss, and hopes to fight Rig again to see who is the strongest. Although they meet again in Dead or Alive 6 and Jann Lee defeats him, Jann Lee finds that Rig isn’t himself due to being brainwashed secretly by Christie. Diego Rig heard about Diego’s current status from Zack and Mila, regarding the street fighter’s ill mother. He subsequently confronts Diego at a street fighting match, and eventually manages to convince him to join the Dead or Alive 6 tournament. Gameplay See also: Rig's command lists His martial art, taekwondo, emphasizes kicking techniques, and as of his debut Rig is a pressure type character. Although a bit average in speed, Rig has quick kick techniques that he can use to pressure defensive opponents, as well as a few but effective lunch strikes to further mix up and put his opponent on the offensive. He has a bend stance that not only grants him scary options and combo potential as well as a "reset" throw that puts him at advantage, but also helps his combo and pressure game making him difficult to stop once he gains momentum. His main weaknesses is that his throws and holds while useful are relatively mediocre and aren't very spectacular aside from just throw punishment and holding when needed. He also somewhat lacks range and even though he has moves to move in on opponents, he's more suited for up close pressure and may struggle against keep out or zoning type characters. Overall he's a fairly solid character but isn't really suited for beginners due to his stances and style that may intimidate players attempting to pick him up. When mastered however he can quickly become one of the most dangerous combatants in the game thanks to his pressure. Stats The following are Rig's official stats as listed in the games. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' series *''Dead or Alive 5'' (5+) (playable, 2012-13) *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' (playable, 2013) *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade'' (playable, 2013) *''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' (playable, 2015) *Dead or Alive 6 (playable, 2019) Fighting quotes *''Dead or Alive 5'' *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' *''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' *Dead or Alive 6 Music themes The following are the music themes used for Rig throughout the series. Gallery :See: Rig gallery Trivia *Rig was the first Canadian character in the ''Dead or Alive'' series and the first one to use taekwondo as their martial art. It also seems that he was the first character to have permanent tattoos; although in the past some characters have had costumes that gave them body markings, those were never "real." *Rig, or at the very least his Victor Donovan Jr. persona, is one of two evil living/non-clone fighters in the Dead or Alive series, the other is Christie (unless you count the revived Raidou as well). *Rig has a tattoo of Heisenberg's Uncertainty Principle, a formula used in quantum mechanics, on his right arm. *Although his fighting style is Taekwondo, some of his holds resemble Muay Thai moves choreographed by martial artists Tony Jaa (Ong Bak) and Scott Adkins (Undisputed 2, 3 and Boyka: Undisputed). Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Taekwondo practitioners Category:Dead or Alive 5 playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Last Round playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 6 playable characters Category:Male characters